finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Cryptic's Confounding Quiz
Captain Cryptic can be found in the large round room of the Academy Headquarters in Academia 4XX AF in Final Fantasy XIII-2. He is semi-invisible so the player will need to use Moogle Hunt to unveil him. He will ask questions and if all the questions in a round are answered correctly, the player can earn up to five Fragments from him. __TOC__ Finding Captain Cryptic If the player answers all the questions in a round correctly, or gives him one wrong answer, he will move to a different location. He does not appear back in the Academy Headquarters once he leaves. There are eleven locations where Captain Cryptic can appear: seven in and around Grand Avenue, three in New Town, and one in the Alley. He never appears in the Central Bridge area. Every time the player enters Academia from the Historia Crux his location will be different. Listening into pedestrians' dialogue in Academia can reveal Captain Cryptic's location; if they say anything that refers to "East" then Captain Cryptic will be in Grand Avenue or the Alley, and if they say anything that refers to "West" he will be in New Town. Pedestrians may also outright state in which location Captain Cryptic has been seen, or talk about having seen him if he is in the area where the player currently is. Captain Cryptic is found in the sides of the areas where the non-player characters never venture, such as in the shadowy crevices between buildings in shopping streets. He may appear behind other objects where he is more difficult to spot, such as when he appears behind an advertising board below an escalator in the middle of New Town, or when he is inside a shop obscured from view by the shelves of the display window. The player can reach this shop by going up some stairs in Grand Avenue shopping area. After finishing the quiz and obtaining all the Fragments Captain Cryptic can be found back at the Entrance area, but he will simply tell Serah and Noel that he won't let them participate in the quiz again. Rewards *First prize for one correct answer: 400 CP and Quiz Rank: Private Fragment *Second prize for two consecutive answers: 400 CP and Quiz Rank: Sergeant Fragment *Third prize for three consecutive correct answers: 600 CP and Quiz Rank: Lieutenant Fragment *Fourth prize for four consecutive correct answers: 600 CP and Quiz Rank: Colonel Fragment *Final prize for five consecutive correct answers: 1,000 CP and Quiz Rank: General Fragment If the player finishes the quest Captain Cryptic will give a message for Lightning, wishing her good luck. Questions Asked The questions are asked randomly. The answers to the questions are always in the same order. In the table below, the first button symbol is for PlayStation 3 version and the second button symbol for Xbox 360. To quick-find an answer search for keywords with CTRL+F. Trivia *Some of Captain Cryptic's questions are allusions to previous entries in the Final Fantasy series. * Captain Cryptic's name is probably an allusion to an Internet meme character, Captain Obvious. Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Minigames